The Morning After
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete lemon holiday drabble, challenge was 'drunk and fast lust' by my friend Mary. The morning after you drank was usually really bad, Squall, however, gained a small little lover and had a really good morning. LeSo.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Sora's Christmas carol, LOL. It took me a whole two minutes to think of it. xD

**Title**: The Morning After

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Lemon, drinking, random stuff, oh, and little old lady bashing!! LOL

**Couplings**: LeSo with mentions of random others

**Summary**: Complete lemon holiday drabble, challenge was 'drunk and fast lust' by my friend Mary. The morning after you drank was usually really bad, Squall, however, gained a small little lover and had a really good morning. LeSo.

**Dedication**: To the people on my poll that requested happy fics, and the one that requested a lemon. LOL.

**Notes**: Here, a happy fic! There! Now you see why I'm better at angst! Besides, with my perverted mind I probably wouldn't even be able to post half the things I want to on here without being banned. Hahahaha.

**Notes 2**: Hey look, a little old lady that doesn't like Squall, AGAIN!! I like adding her into my fics, I dunno, but I always think there's one anti-Squall old lady out there. Hahahaha.

X.X.X.X

**The Morning After**

X.X.X.X

He never liked going to Yuffie's Christmas parties, they were nothing but drinking, Christmas movies, and random times where she banged on the piano, called it playing, and everyone sang carols together. Really, it was pure randomness and he wanted no part of it because she would not leave him alone until he chugged down a whole beer, in front of her, and he watched at _least_ two movies with them. At least she never forced him to sing carols, but he knew one of these years she was going to, and probably try to force him into some cheesy Christmas outfit while she was it.

So why, if he knew all this, did he go last night? After being forced to chug down four beers (the first two were without her since he needed to erase some bad images involving Cloud and Riku out of his head), he sat through the most awkward movies ever. It was only after the credits rolled of their fourth movie, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_, that he had even managed to get up off the couch and find something else to do. Be surprised or not, but Squall Leonhart was actually a bit of a lightweight, which is why he never drank to avoid anyone finding out.

But he found entertainment in the famous twins of their group, Sora and Roxas Kaze. Roxas, ever the musical artist, seemed to be good with every instrument he'd come across, and this night he'd come across Yuffie's piano. Sora had also been using his talents too, he'd become famous for his singing ability, and with his brother as the musical wonder they'd made a perfect team. It was Sora who was singing Christmas carols, which both surprised and amused Squall. Sora's actual favorite holiday was Halloween, for reasons too long to list in one paragraph, but for the most part he couldn't stand those fake Christmas carols when they no longer applied to these upcoming years. _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ was a great song, but only if you were actually _in_ a war and _not_ home.

Well, maybe the only reason why Sora agreed to was he got to change to words, probably not one of Roxas's best ideas, by far.

"_I saw Roxas kissing Axel underneath the mistletoe last night! He didn't see me creep across the hall to have a peep. He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom, with my PS2._" It was by then Roxas was bright red and stopped playing the piano, sending Sora a dangerous glare but silently thanking that his not-so-secret crush was not there this party like several of their other friends. "_Then I saw Roxas tickle Axel underneath his bright green hoodie, oh so bright! Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Hayner had only seen Roxas kissing Axel last night!_" Sora had completely ignored he had no back-up music, even going so far to add the spat between Roxas's crush and Roxas's best friend Hayner, considering the two never got along ever since they first met.

"Sora!" Roxas cried, cheeks redder than an apple as everyone laughed at the song.

Sora just shrugged and brightly grinned before belting out his next song, something about Riku and Cloud and things that go bump in the night. Either way, Squall had stopped listening, focusing more on the sound of Sora's voice than words as he picked his plate of Christmas leftovers. To celebrate with friends they always had a Christmas feast a week before Christmas, half the times adding the leftovers of that party to that one in case anyone had no one to spend the holidays with, like him.

"Did you like my song?" Sora came over, flushed from singing non-stop for more than an hour. He was downright cute, a thought Squall would've killed himself for if he didn't already come to terms with his large crush on Sora. "I added you and you weren't even paying attention!"

Squall shrugged, too busy using his plastic fork to poke the turkey through the gravy. He wasn't even eating it, so instead offered it to Sora who began to devour it without even taking a breath.

"Well, I didn't say anything mean about you." Sora laughed, cheeks turning back to their light pale color over time, "In the song, I mean."

"If you did you would've came over and said it to my face." Squall agreed as Sora nodded and chuckled.

Before they could say anything more Yuffie ran throughout the house calling it was time for presents, which actually didn't take too long, and the regular eggnog drinking contest, something which Squall actually gladly took part in. The only reason was because they were required to see who could drink eggnog the longest and not get drunk, and while everyone gulped it down Squall sipped his and it usually amounted in him winning with his light-headedness while everyone else was downright drunk. Well, everyone except Sora and Roxas who, for the past few years, were too young to drink, this Christmas was their first with the ability to drink.

The first ones down, minus Aerith and Tifa who knew better than to take part in it (besides, Tifa made the drinks) were Yuffie and the quickly-following Zack, the two had quickly been grabbed by their loved ones and while Kairi dragged Yuffie off to get some water Sephiroth took the time to give Zack the ultimate headache for the next day. Sora and Roxas, unsurprisingly, had finished at the same time, cheeks flushed with the buzz but still, at least somewhat, sober. Cloud had followed next, he usually didn't drink much to being with, especially not now considering his boyfriend could pack down more than him. Which is why Riku was the only one tied with Squall, finding it more fun to challenge Squall by gulping it down because he was just a big risk-taker like that.

But eventually, as luck would have it, Riku gulped down one-too many glasses of eggnog and had fell back onto his blond boyfriend before giggling out a string of sentences that had Cloud's name in it.

"You won!" Sora had cried to him, looping his arms around Squall's neck and tugging him close. Friends were now saying goodbye and people were slipping over each other and random objects as they tried their best to make it home or at least to their cars where the others would drive.

"I did." Squall muttered, cheeks a light pink and a glazed look in his eyes. Maybe next time he shouldn't challenge Riku, he drank a little more than he usually did and now his head was hurting.

"I'm proud of you!" The smaller brunet smiled, nodding his head to him even if Squall hadn't said anything yet. The older brunet went into some talk, he couldn't remember what he was saying, just that he was saying it, before Sora shook his head, "No, I must give you a congratulations for winning!"

It had been the first time he'd ever kissed Sora, lips clumsy, teeth clanking together and tongues in a slippery and mismatched duel. He had pulled the boy close, kissing him so hard he might've looked like he was eating the boy, but Sora didn't seem to mind, just hummed and allowed himself to be pulled closer.

"Alright, your apartment is just down the street, go get out of here!" Yuffie laughed, ignoring the worried glances between Tifa and Aerith as she shoved the two males out of her house and slammed the door closed.

It didn't take them long to reach Squall's apartment building, they slipped past the doorman who sent them a confused look before they slid into the elevators. Sora giggled against him, leaning forward so his forehead met Squall's chin. Squall leaned down then, pressing a kiss to Sora's temple, who moaned softly at the simple contact before their lips met and he tugged the older brunet down by his button-up shirt's collar. The elevator dinged and the doors opened before they pulled apart, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing as their lips glistened.

Together they slid through the hallway, ignoring the little old woman who hated Squall across the hall. She hated him and he hated her just the same, for reasons unknown, but at this moment he felt glad Sora looked too young, maybe it was rude of him and he'd probably regret it later, but he gave Sora the key for the door. He could see her peaking out from her curtains, her disapproving look stern as Sora, obviously drunk, managed to miss the knob a couple times before he even managed to get the key in the keyhole. Either way, Squall's lips and tongue trailing over the back of his tanned neck did not help in the slightest, he moaned, leaning back for just a moment before Squall's hand covered his own and pushed the key into the lock and twisted it open. By the time the little old lady had gotten enough courage to open the door and yell at them they had slid through the door and Squall all-but slammed it in her face. Served her right, the nosy bitch.

Sora had twisted around, lips locked against Squall's before the brunet slid him towards the soon to be shared bedroom. There hadn't even been a moment of space between them, instead they landed on the bed, Squall against Sora, before the smaller brunet was muttering some un-understandable words. He was impatient, bucking hips up and against Squall's jeans, obviously feeling the hardening area there, waiting for him. Squall pushed forward, attempting to reach the dresser next to the bed without having to actually get up. The small brunet wailed out his complaint before Squall managed to find the vial he was looking for, already slipping down his jeans and undergarments by the time Squall's attention had been focused on him.

Squall's lips were against his neck by the time the first lotion-covered finger slid in, Sora didn't say a word, just tugged him close and muttered a few noises to himself. By the third finger Sora was practically goo, calling Squall's name so loud he was pretty sure the little old lady could hear it. Sora didn't seem to mind though, fingers tightly locked around his own need as Squall finally managed to slide himself in without Sora's quick motions throwing him off-balance.

It didn't take long to a find a simple, but quick, rhythm, Sora was already calling out his name, eyes glazed over as he looked directly into his eyes. One of his hands was tightly gripped around the sheets, it probably would have been a pillow except they hadn't made it all the way on the bed and the pillows were up somewhere to the left of their heads. The other hand was moving though, up Squall's still-shirt-covered chest and around the front of his shirt that was in reach without him moving the rest of his body. By the time Squall's fingers slid in between and he tugged and pulled Sora had officially been spent and arched across him just enough to tug Squall to follow into the same blissful oblivion.

X.X.X.X

Squall groaned once, furrowing his eyebrows for just a moment before he opened his eyes slowly. It was times like this he was glad he put the window on the wall he was almost always sleeping away from. Last night was still fuzzy but at least he knew he made it home and, most likely in one piece. His pillow was stuck to head, mostly from the obvious sweat still sliding off his bangs. It was a wonder it hadn't dried yet, but considering the fact he slept on the side where it was there was no chance for it to be dry.

He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing a hand to run up through his hair for just a moment before he looked down to his hand. His pure silver ring of Griever was still on his ring finger, so whatever he had done last night was more important than worrying about that being put away safely. For just the moment he closed his eyes and craned his neck just enough so that the sun's rays could warm his body up enough for him to actually get up.

But then, just as suddenly as he closed his eyes, his bed shifted. Last time he checked he did not own a vibrating bed, but if Yuffie managed to stick one in hi house last night, so help him lord—. His eyes opened and mouth stretched but by the time his eyes were wide he couldn't think of anything to say.

Sora had paused cuddling and purring against him before he opened his eyes and his cheeks flushed, "Sorry, did—did I wake you?"

"What are you dong?" Squall choked out, eyes so wide he didn't really look like Squall anymore.

"Uh, relaxing?" Sora squeaked, blinking, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Did we?" Squall started, lifting the sheets to stare at himself. He was, to his horror, in his birthday suit.

"Yup!" The younger replied as if all was fine and dandy in the world. "What's so surprising?"

Besides the fact that Sora probably didn't even know he liked him like that and this was, more than likely, an act of lust? "I—." He started, as if not knowing what to say.

"I love you." Sora told him suddenly, Squall's eyes were wide again and he was staring at him in surprise, "It's what you told me last night, did you mean it?" But before he could say anything Sora was reading his eyes, Squall wasn't exactly sure how one could do that but he was pretty sure Sora was, before the younger brunet settled against him, "Well I love you too, so you deal with it."

That, well, that was probably the most forwarding way to end up with a guy. He couldn't help it, he grumbled and Sora laughed and everything felt right in the world. "So why are you awake before me?"

Sora looked confused for a moment, on the verge of looking cross-eyed, before he blink and smiled back to the brunet, "The old lady from across the hall knocked on the door, she was ranting about how you were going to corrupt me." He flashed a sign for victory and gave a little laugh, "She turned white when I told her I corrupted _you_."

He couldn't help it, Squall laughed, feeling much better than he had before while waking up alone. It was only then Sora leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, Squall gave him a momentary glance.

"Now it's your turn." The smaller brunet held out his arms before they slid across Squall's neck and Sora slid against him, "Corrupt me?"

Yes, it was the best wake up he had in his life.

X.X.X.X

Please ignore the crappiness of the lemon, I didn't want to sit there and use things that are commonly known for other character's lemons, like RikuSora things always, ALWAYS have certain things in them. Like's Riku's potty mouth. LOL. Besides, isn't drunken lust supposed to be fast pace, not make sense, and be nothing but pure sounds instead of words? XD It is to me~!

LOL, sorry about this horrible piece of crap, if people don't like it I'll take it down. I think I'm much better at LeSo angst on FFN (considering I can put stuff on AFFN that I can't here) but then again I think all my writing sucks so don't even worry about that. Hahahaha.


End file.
